


plan b

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Reader-Insert, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-01 13:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a regular day of doing your laundry is suddenly rocked by a bra-stealing cat that somehow lands you your first date with your hot bed-head next door neighbour.





	plan b

**Author's Note:**

> a story i wrote using the "my cat steals underwear and I come home to find you chasing my cat to get your underwear back" prompt
> 
> hope u enjoy!

Walking out towards your balcony with laundry in hand, feeling lucky that today's weather was perfect. Laying out your clothes on the hanger, you place your undergarments near the door, away from the potential pervs. You hear a soft meow from your right, and turn to look as it stands on the balcony railing next door.

 

You smile and head towards the cat and it jumps onto your own balcony, making it easier to pet it. It enjoys your touch, purring in satisfaction at your gentle caress. You stop petting the cat and walk towards the kitchen, grabbing a bowl of milk for the cat. Once you exit the balcony, the cat cautiously heads towards your undergarments, your bra to be exact.

 

You come back to the balcony with a bowl of milk in your hands, but you find the cat crawling up towards your bra as if its hunting for prey. Settling the bowl of milk down, you walk towards the hanger and try to retrieve your bra, but the cat quickly grabs it with its mouth and runs off back to the neighboring balcony.

 

You run to the balcony and see the cat running into the open balcony door, and feel a surge of dread wash you up. Has the perv always been here, but only in cat form? Next time you're probably going to have to keep your undergarments safe from anyone else, human or not.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

Bokuto walks in the bedroom, but finds Oya on Kuroo's bed playing with...a bra? He stops in his tracks, trying to think how in the world Kuroo (or Oya perhaps) got his hands on a bra. The bra wasn't special, it was a plain everyday t-shirt bra. In Bokuto's honest opinion, why couldn't Oya steal something better? Maybe some lace perhaps? He turns back around to the living room, finding Kuroo lazily lounging around on the couch, eating a bag of chips.

 

"Oi, Kuroo."

 

"Hmm?" says Kuroo, mouth full of food.

 

"Why does Oya have a bra?"

 

Kuroo coughs and chokes on his food at the mention of 'bra'. Bokuto panics and runs over, helping Kuroo from choking on his food. Once Kuroo recovers he asks Bokuto, "What bra? I clearly don't see any women around the apartment."

 

"Don't get all smart with me bro, I'm just asking. But seriously, why does he have a bra?"

 

"I don't know..." Kuroo walks towards the bedroom, scratching his head in confusion.

 

While he does that, you stand outside his door and nervously twirl your thumbs together. You mentally beat yourself up for not handling your underwear better, but half of you comforts yourself because who knew that cats were interested in underwear? You clear your head, now thinking about how to handle this awkward situation.

 

Gathering confidence, you knock on the door.

 

「 ☆ 」

 

Walking in the bedroom with Bokuto tailing behind him, he finds Oya rolling around his bed with the mystery bra. Kuroo turns to Bokuto, giving him a questioning look to which Bokuto returns with a shrug. Several knocks were heard at the door and Kuroo heads towards the door to answer.

 

Opening the door Kuroo sees you stand infront of him and seeing your troubled expression causes him to feel a little uneasy. Did he do something wrong? He was about to find out.

 

"May I help you?"

 

"Uh, yeah you can. As weird as it sounds...I think your cat stole my bra?" your face brightens in embarrassment.

 

"...Damn cat." Kuroo mutters under his breath.

 

"What was that?"

 

"N-Nothing! But yeah, my cat _does_ have your bra. I'll go get it for you. Come inside and wait."

 

You follow Kuroo in his apartment and sit down on the couch. You look around the apartment, it was a small one but quite messy. Kuroo heads toward the bedroom and disappears for a while.

 

Kuroo walks into the room and finds Bokuto chilling on his own bed and Oya still playing with the bra. What could the cat possibly do with a bra?

 

"Who was at the door?" Bokuto questions.

 

"The owner of the bra."

 

"Woah what!?" Bokuto exclaims loudly. He runs out of the bedroom and into the living room, where you're situated on the couch and surprised by his presence.

 

"Uh...hi?"

 

"Well _hello_." Bokuto saunters up to you, sitting on the couch next to you and places an arm around back of the couch.

 

You scooch over, but the you're limited with the space that you're given as you basically back up against the arm of the couch. Bokuto shoots you a flirty look, raising his eyebrows up and down and smiles a cocky grin.

 

Kuroo walks in with your bra in hand, and sees Bokuto trying to butter you up. He can't believe that he left for one second and the moment he sees a girl he's right onto her. "Oi! Bokuto!"

 

Bokuto looks up Kuroo's voice and notices an annoyed expression on his face. He backs up from you and starts to nervously laugh it off, getting up from the couch and quickly running away from the scene. Kuroo glares at Bokuto as he runs but turns around to you with a gentle expression.

 

"I'm sorry for him, he's a bit...desperate."

 

"It's alright." you say, smiling softly.

 

Kuroo admires the soft expression on your face, but almost forgets what he was supposed to give you. He scratches his head and looks away, blushing as he says, "Uh, here. Your bra."

 

You quickly snatch it off him once you see it, you both obviously embarrassed at today's shenanigans. You rise from the couch, "I think I should go now."

 

"Oh, sure." Kuroo leads you to the door and opens it for you.

 

You walk through, but turn back around to Kuroo. "I forgot to ask, what was your name? I'm [Surname] [Name]."

 

"Kuroo Tetsurou. That idiot who was trying to flirt with you was Bokuto Koutarou, my roommate."

 

"Well, it was nice to meet him."

 

"Oh really? Even after he tried to tease you for a little?" he says with a small smirk.

 

"I'm sure it was just being friendly." you say as you both share a laugh.

 

"Well, I'm sorry about my cat. Let me make it up to you. Dinner?" Kuroo says hopefully.

 

"Yeah sure, I'm just nextdoor anyways." you agree. You stick out your hand to Kuroo and he gives you a questioning look.

 

"Phone. So I can text you later about our little date."

 

Kuroo perks up as he hears the word 'date'. Did he seem like he wanted to go on a date? He was just being nice...but it doesn't hurt to try. She was cute too. "Oh, right. Here."

 

You punch your digits into his phone and give it back to him. You say goodbye and return to your apartment. Kuroo looks at you until you walk back into your apartment and closes the door. He notices Bokuto's head peeking out from the side of the wall, with an annoyed look.

 

"How come _you_ get all the girls? Trying to steal them away from me?" Bokuto complains.

 

"You just don't know _how_ to do it. You gotta get a solid plan before you land the bait bro. Plus, I may or may not have gotten Oya to steal her bra on purpose." Kuroo says confidently.

 

"...Wait. So that was all planned? The bra stealing and everything else?" Bokuto says, clearly surprised.

 

"Heh, maybe. But if _someone_ didn't interfere, then it would've gone a lot more smoother." Kuroo explains and glares at Bokuto.

 

Bokuto shrugs at Kuroo and heads back into the bedroom. Kuroo follows him and sits on his bed, with Oya fast asleep. It had seemed that bra stealing had gotten Kuroo his first ever date.


End file.
